Plegarias en la oscuridad
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Una estrella fugaz atravesó el firmamento, inusualmente despejado en esa época. Cerró los ojos, ignorando las lágrimas que escaparon de ellos y pidió el deseo más desesperado de su corazón. Una familia que lo ame." One shot. No estoy muy convencida con el final… Pero me gustó mucho la historia.


_Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

_**Plegarias en la oscuridad**_

El número cuatro de Privet Drive, la típica casa perfecta en la típica calle perfecta, era el hogar de la familia Dursley. La casa de elegante apariencia y pulcro aspecto, adornada con su colorido jardín permanecía en silencio durante las frías noches de invierno. Salvo, por supuesto, en esta ocasión especial. Las luces de colores rodeaban los arbustos, encendiéndose y apagándose alternadamente mientras que unas figuras representativas se diferenciaban en el tejado. De todas las casas, la número cuatro era posiblemente, la más adornada. El espíritu navideño se evidenciaba en todos los rincones de la calle, en los jardines, las puertas, las ventanas, los techos… Los vecinos se habían esmerado en decorar la calle a juego con la fecha del calendario.

_24 de diciembre_

Vernon Dursley, dueño del número cuatro, cenaba con su esposa e hijo, platicando alegremente de su trabajo con Petunia Dursley, enviado miradas afectuosas a su hijo, Dudley. Los tres habitantes del número cuatro parecían disfrutar de una típica celebración de Navidad. No había fuego consumiendo leña en la chimenea, pero un enorme árbol verde, aparatosamente adornado, había sido ubicado en el centro del living. Los regalos, esparcidos bajo el árbol, cubrían gran parte del suelo a su alrededor. El cómputo de obsequios era superior a los veinticinco.

La nieve había caido acompasadamente aquella semana en Surrey, amontonándose sobre los tejados, los automóviles, el césped. Más bien, en todos los lugares que se permitía. El bellísimo espectáculo se ofreció a todo aquel que quisiera ver. El blanco contra el negro. Los hogares luminosos, bajo la nieve, conformaban una hermosa postal navideña.

Una celebración para todos los habitantes de Privet Drive, habrían dicho los que se asomaban a las ventanas.

Que equivocados estarían.

Un niño, de rizado cabello azabache no disfrutaba las navidades como cualquier pequeño. Harry Potter, el huérfano que vivía con la familia Dursley, tenía prohibido disfrutar la navidad. De hecho, tenía prohibido disfrutar. Petunia y la madre de Harry eran hermanas, y eso era algo que pocos sabían. Harry no podía creer que aquello era posible. Tía Petunia jamás hablaba de su difunta hermana, ni demostraba cariño por su sobrino… pero se había hecho cargo del niño, pese a ello. Harry no entendía, sin embargo, porque él había sido enviado a vivir a Little Whitening, Surrey, con personas que lo detestaban. Y aquello no iba a olvidarlo nunca, porque continuamente se lo recordaban.

Él era _anormal_.

Harry no era de la familia. Y él estaba seguro de que eso no cambiaría. No había cambiado hasta ahora, y llevaba casi una década viviendo en Privet Drive.

Traviesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras cerraban fuertemente los ojos, obligándose a dormir. Las risas que provenían del exterior lo hicieron suspirar.

Todos parecían divertirse.

Harry Potter abrió abruptamente los ojos, recordándose que debería aprovechar para salir de la alacena cuando todos estuviesen durmiendo. Su mirada permaneció, indefectiblemente, fija en algún punto de lo que podría llamarse el techo de su habitación. Y Harry no podía recordar el motivo por el cual estaba castigado… O, en realidad sí, pero sabía que no había sido su culpa. ¡No sabía como había llegado al techo! ¿Por qué sus tíos lo culpaban por todo?

Harry había empezado a creer, desde hace años, que no era una persona normal.

La vieja alacena, ubicada debajo de las escaleras, era el sitio que oficiaba de habitación desde que tenía memoria y había sido enviado a vivir con sus tíos Vernon y Petunia Dursley, algunos años atrás, debido principalmente a las muertes de sus padres.

No recordaba nada de la muerte de sus padres, pese a que estuvo presente y si forzaba la mente, sólo veía una luz verde intensa. Sin embargo, era posible que estuviese reprimiendo los recuerdos, como le había dicho amablemente la profesora de la escuela, quien se encargaba de charlar de los problemas con los niños… Aunque Harry sabía que no podía conversar, con nadie, de sus verdaderos problemas.

Harry no podía negar que no era normal.

De hecho, no era normal en lo absoluto. Sus tíos se lo recalcaban todo el tiempo, para empezar, aunque el lo tenía claro desde mucho antes. Quizás ellos habían tenido razón, desde siempre. Solían pasar cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Los vidrios estallaban si se enfurecía. Su cabello negro crecía si se lo cortaban. En una oportunidad, podía recordar vagamente que Dudley salía corriendo después de que su pelota había estallado cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a Harry con ella.

Él _debía_ ser un monstruo. Un fenómeno…

Por eso, nadie lo apreciaba. Harry no tenía amigos porque nadie se había atrevido a contradecir a la pandilla de Dudley en el colegio. En la escuela primaria a la que asistía se reían de él por su tamaño tan pequeño, por su ropa de segunda mano y sus gafas pegadas con cinta adhesiva. En su casa, su tío no hacía más que criticarlo, o castigarlo… O regañarlo. Su primo lo odiaba.

Y su tía…

Harry no sabía que sentía su tía. ¿Desprecio, quizás? ¿Ira o lástima? En efecto, Petunia Dursley era, definitivamente, un enigma. No solía hablar con él, con Harry, como si él fuese un niño. Ella lo trataba como su… su _esclavo_. Cada día, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, Harry tenía la obligación de devolver a sus tíos el favor de haberlo adoptado. Harry se levantaba antes de las seis de la mañana, y preparaba el desayuno para sus parientes. Las tareas que ocupaban el resto de su día variaban: cortar el césped, lavar el auto, arreglar el jardín, preparar el almuerzo, limpiar las habitaciones, hacer las compras… entre otras cosas. Si se oponía, recibía una buena reprimenda… Y era castigado. Empezaba a temer que las cosas empeoraran. Estaba resignado a que alguna vez cambiasen... Pero no quería que sus tíos lo odiasen más. Durante años, se esforzó en ser apreciado. Por eso nunca antes se había quejado de los castigos, los maltratos… él, inútilmente, había esperado ser amado por su familia. Pero Vernon Dursley había sido claro, como siempre. Dolorosamente claro.

_**No eres de la familia.**_

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, conteniendo un gemido de frustración. ¿Por qué sus padres habían muerto? ¿Por qué lo habían dejado solo? Ni siquiera podía recordarlos. Sus tíos no los mencionaban, él no los recordaba. Nadie a su alrededor sabía de ellos, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Harry empezaba a sospechar que nunca tendría una familia.

Se sentó sobre la cama, y presionó sus piernas contra su pecho, escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas para ocultar sus lágrimas. No había nadie allí, pero a él no le gustaba la debilidad. Odiaba sentirse débil. Eso era algo que sentía mucho en casa de sus tíos, y que detestaba. El _pobre _Harry, _huérfano_ y _odiado_. Enjugó sus lágrimas furiosamente con sus manos cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta. La mirilla dorada, que les permitía a sus tíos mirarlo desde el exterior, se abrió ruidosamente y los ojos de tía Petunia se presentaron ante Harry.

— Comida en la mesa — Dijo simplemente.

Al instante, su tía quitó el cerrojo que trababa la puerta, permitiéndole salir. Harry se estiró un poco, sintiendo un molesto dolor en sus músculos dormidos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado quieto?

Se acomodó las gafas, y salió de la alacena –er – dormitorio. No le extrañó ver la casa a oscuras, con ligeras e intermitentes luces de colores rompiendo las sombras. Caminó en silencio, cuidando ser notado y encendió las luces, para no chocarse con nada. Se sentó frente a la mesa, en el extremo donde su tía había dejado un plato de sopa. Aunque estaba frío, el alimento resultó ser extrañamente satisfactorio para él, aunque evitó pensar mucho en ello. Si lo hiciera, Harry debería haber notado que era la cena navideña más triste que había tenido en toda su vida. Al levantar los ojos, una vez terminada la comida, encontró el retrato que tío Vernon había hecho colgar ese año. Allí en un cuadro de marco perfecto, contra la pared color crema, se distinguían las figuras de los tres Dursley.

Una mujer, de cabello rubio, rostro severo y ojos azules fríos, fue lo primero que sus ojos captaron. Muchas veces había tratado de imaginarse a su madre en los rasgos de su tía, pero no conseguía mezclar las imágenes en su mente. ¿Cómo sería su cabello, sus ojos, su perfume? Tía Petunia llevaba un vestido color blanco, el cual pese a que era sencillo, se veía perfectamente arreglado. La tela no mostraba arrugas o algo que denotara que había sido utilizado. Su cabello recogido dejaba al descubierto y acentuaba su largo cuello. A su lado, se divisaba a un niño de cabello rubio y mejillas sonrosadas. El hombre vestía un traje gris, aburrido, situado justo al lado de su hijo único. En muchos rasgos, Dudley se parecía a su padre: carecía de cuello, y salvo por el bigote, ambos tenía una complexión física mucho más ancha que alta. ¿Sus padres le harían sacarse aquella foto si estuvieran vivos? ¿Se verían así los tres juntos? ¿Lo habían querido como querían sus tíos a u?

Con un extraño nudo en su estómago, Harry recogió las pocas cosas que se ensuciaron y se dirigió a la cocina, para lavar los trastos. Tenía que esconder toda prueba de que salió de su dormitorio.

A sus espaldas dejó el retrato familiar. Trató de no sentirse mal ante aquella verdad revelada y asumida, finalmente.

Harry nunca tendría una familia con Vernon, Petunia y Dudley Dursley.

Antes de volver a su… dormitorio, Harry se detuvo frente a la ventana de la sala principal. Dudley le había dicho que Papá Noel no existía, que los padres eran quienes hacían los regalos para sus hijos… Y por eso el jamás recibía nada. ¿De verdad no tenía nada? Harry nunca se había sentido tan solo. Ese año sus tíos eran extrañamente severos con él… ¿Por qué?

Una estrella fugaz atravesó el firmamento, inusualmente despejado en esa época.

Cerró los ojos, ignorando las lágrimas que escaparon de ellos y pidió el deseo más desesperado de su corazón.

_Una familia que lo ame_.

Un destello en el firmamento resplandeció durante un segundo mientras que Harry contemplaba el cielo, impaciente. Cerró los ojos al instante, esperando una respuesta pronta a su deseo. Entonces, pese al mutismo que reinaba en el hogar, creyó oír un susurro, un suave murmullo que llegaba a sus oídos.

Palabras provenientes de un eco lejano resonaron en un recuerdo que no debería ser recordado.

_Harry, te amamos. Tu mami te ama. Tu papi te ama. Harry, cuídate mucho. Sé fuerte._

Harry sonrió, tratando de evitar vanamente que más lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

_**Harry, quienes nos aman, jamás nos dejan.**_

Bueno, ¿tiene sentido? No estoy muy convencida con el final… Pero me gustó mucho la historia. Sí, estoy siendo muy trágica. Una de mis amigas siempre me dice que escribo historias trágicas… Tiene razón.


End file.
